Love and Music
by FlySkyHigh85
Summary: It's been six months since her world fell apart. But Alex hasn't let that stop her. If anything, it's only made her stronger and she's ready to change the game. But now that her life is back on track and better than ever, will her heart betray her and derail her once again? All's fair in love and music!
1. Chapter 1

**I got inspired to do this story while writing for my other Star fanfic. I still love the show, but I've been very disappointed in how they've chosen to handle Alex's love life. Whether you're a fan of Dalex or Nalex (I've been a fan of both at one time or another), I feel like it's hard to root for either ship because the writers have ruined both relationships. It infuriates me that Dalex keeps getting back together because they still have NOT discussed what keeps tearing them apart. I hate how they try to make it seem like Nalex never happened or that it was just a mistake, because even though their relationship was short-lived, it was very real and very powerful. But in order for them to get back together (Can't lie, I would be a little happy), they would have to overcome way too many obstacles. I really feel like the writers should let Alex be single and then let her start over fresh with a love interest we haven't met yet...hence my reason for writing this story. Please let me know what you think so I'll know if I should keep writing this story. Thanks guys!**

* * *

Alex had mixed feelings as she was being chauffeured through the familiar streets of Atlanta. It had been six months since she'd been in the city that had become her home over the last two years. With her performance of 'Shotgun' at Rhythm & Bells becoming such a huge success, her solo career had gotten off to a better start than she could have ever imagined. Immediately after the festival, she'd been invited to be the opening act on a major tour that had taken her all over the country and the world. After the tour ended two months ago, and at Mateo's suggestion, she'd moved back to her original hometown of New York to start recording her solo album. Some of the hottest producers were located there and he'd insisted that Alex work with them. At first Alex resisted; she was a producer in her own right and wanted to write her own music. But after talking to Carlotta, they'd been able to reach a compromise. Miss C had assured her she'd still have writing credits on her album and that they would only bring in one producer for her to collaborate with; Alex was promised she'd still have full creative control.

Her cellphone rang, bringing Alex out of her rambling thoughts. She took one look at the caller ID and pressed ignore, like she had all the previous times. The ignored person on the other side of the line had Alex feeling grateful that she has been summoned to Atlanta on such short notice. Her life had been drama free for the last six months and she wanted to keep it that way. She didn't need any distractions. But the apprehension she had about being back in Atlanta remained. When she had left town, she hadn't been on good terms with several people; Derek, Noah, and Star in particular. The only people Alex had kept in close contact with were Miss C, Miss Bruce, and Simone. Despite the distance, Simone had become her closest friend; they confided in each other about everything, as long as it didn't pertain to Star. That was the one topic they did not discuss.

Alex bit her lip; there was one thing that she hadn't told Simone about; but it was because she was having a hard time processing the situation herself. It was a road she didn't want to go down but at the same time, Alex knew she couldn't avoid it forever; but she was damn sure going to avoid it for now. The car pulled up in front of Gravity Records as her phone rang again. It was her father's assistant.

"Hello" Alex answered as the driver opened the door. She mouthed "thank you" as she stepped out and headed towards the building.

"Hello Alexandra, this is Angela, your father's assistant".

"Yes, I know. How can I help you"? Alex tried not to roll her eyes. Angela was not only Roland Crane's assistant, but his most recent plaything as well. Her mother had given her all the juicy and unwanted details. This is why even though she'd been in New York for two months, she hadn't seen either of her parents more than a couple of times, and always separately from each other.

"Your father has an opening in his schedule and would like to meet with you today. How quickly can you get here".

"Well, my schedule is full. I can't meet with him today" Alex said as she navigated through the familiar hallways of the record label. It was just like her father to expect her to drop everything and come running just because he deigned to call for her.

"Excuse me" Angela said, caught off guard. No one ever turned down a meeting with Roland Crane. If they had other appointments, they rearranged them for Mr. Crane.

"I said I'm unavailable for the day".

"He needs to see you today and he won't take no for an answer" Angela pushed.

"He doesn't have a choice. I'm not only busy, I'm out of the state".

"Well, get on a plane and come back. He wants to see you today".

Alex paused and looked at her phone. Was the girl just plain stupid or afraid of giving Roland and answer he wouldn't like; probably a little of both. "That's not going to happen. You tell my father that the next time he wants to see me, he needs to give me advanced warning. My schedule is busy and my time is precious".

"I can't say that" Angela gasped, sounding scandalized.

Alex didn't even try to stop her eyes from rolling this time and didn't care if she sounded annoyed. If the woman could open her legs for her married father, she could learn to stand her ground with him as well. As she turned the corner and entered Carlotta's office, she responded "Then reword it. I don't care how he gets the message as long as you make it clear he won't be seeing me today. And I'll also have my team forward over my schedule so that he knows when I'm available in the future. Have a good day, Angela". Alex hung up before the woman had a chance to respond.

"Well, look at Miss Big Shot, strolling in here like she owns the place" Carlotta teased, standing up from behind her desk. "Get over here and give me hug".

"Miss C" Alex squealed excitedly and ran into her arms. How she had missed this woman; the woman who felt like more of a mother to her than the one who had given birth to her. "I've missed you so much".

"I've missed you too. I hate admit it but, time away from Atlanta has done you good. You look amazing".

"Thank you".

"Amazing is an understatement. You're downright glowing" Simone said, getting off the couch and coming to hug her best friend. "I have a feeling I know what it's about".

"Don't go there Simone" Alex started, feeling her face heat up at the thought. She was glad no one else knew what they were alluding to.

"Fine. But we're going to finish this conversation later".

"There's nothing to discuss".

"We'll see" Simone just smirked.

"If you girls are done with your little top-secret conversation, can I get a little acknowledgment over here" Miss Bruce interrupted.

"Hey, Miss Bruce" Alex laughed, giving her a hug as well. "I see you've upped your hair game" she teased.

"And I see you've upped your fashion game" Bruce teased back.

"My ensembles have always been on point".

Before Miss Bruce could make another witty comeback, everyone became distracted when baby noises filled the room. Alex looked over Simone and Miss Bruce's shoulder to see Star still seated on the couch, holding a caramel tinted baby. On more than one occasion, Alex had wondered what would be her reaction to seeing Star again. Would there still be anger or resentment? Surprisingly, she didn't feel either emotion. Removing Star from her life completely and having time away from the drama had decreased its significance in her head drastically. And where Noah was concerned, she'd moved on. A small part of Alex actually felt happy to see Star; though they'd spent the majority of their relationship at odds, they were family at this point. She certainly loved Star like a sister. So, it was a weight off Alex's chest to discover that the sight of Star didn't reignite any hard feelings. Trust, on the other hand, was another matter completely. That was something that had been shaky to begin with and might never be restored between the two of them.

"Hello Star" Alex said quietly. She took a closer look at the baby. He was the perfect mixture of Noah and Star. He had Noah's full lips and charming eyes and he had Star's cute nose. During the countless hours of phone conversations with Simone, Alex had never bothered to ask about the baby; nor had she asked to see a picture on the occasions Simone had visited. She had nothing against the baby; he was an innocent bystander in this messy situation. But he was an extension of Star, and Alex had refused to deal with anything Star related over the past six months. She felt slightly guilty now, but Alex knew she'd needed the distance to heal. "He's so beautiful".

"Thank you" Star said, uncharacteristically reserved. She didn't know how to take Alex's calm politeness. Star had expected Alex to ignore her or look at her with disdain. Yet Alex's face betrayed no negative emotion. The only thing Star saw on her face was acceptance. "It's good to see you".

Alex smiled. "You too. And I can't wait to get to know your little guy. Jordan, right"?

"Right".

"Hey, Jordan" Alex cooed and was rewarded with a toothless grin. "He has dimples too?! I can't, he is so cute"!

Never a person who could hold her tongue or keep from sharing her opinion, Star blurted out, "you do realize Noah is Jordan's father, right? I just want to make sure because you're not acting like it". She just couldn't wrap her head around Alex being so nonchalant about the whole situation.

Everyone in the room tensed up as if waiting for a fight to break out; everyone except Alex. She laughed. No matter the situation, Star was going to be Star. "Yes, I'm aware. How am I supposed to act"?

"I don't know, but not like this. I mean you and Noah were in a full-blown relationship but I'm the one who had his baby. I thought you'd be more upset or something".

Six months ago, Alex had been livid and feeling betrayed; questioning whether Noah had even waited until after they'd broken up to sleep with Star again. Alex hadn't even bothered to speak or see either of them before she left Atlanta to join the tour. But again, time eased pain, healed wounds; and in this case, prevented bad decisions. With the exception of Simone, no one knew that Alex's feelings had never truly gone away after her and Noah's breakup; that even though she had gone back to Derek, and truly loved him as well, she still fantasized from time to time about being with Noah. After Alex and Derek had broken up the second time, she had even been considering telling Noah about her feelings after the festival; and then the world had been flipped upside down.

Star having Noah's baby turned out to be a blessing in disguise, though. After being on the road for a few months, Alex realized just how much she needed to be and enjoyed being single. Without realizing it, she'd gotten so caught up between Derek and Noah, she had slowly begun losing herself. Alex had also come to the realization that because she loved both of them, she'd never be truly happy with either man because she'd always second guess if she had chosen correctly. Derek and Noah were great men and being on the road had given Alex the time, space, and strength to truly wish them well and let them go. Plus, the single life had been good to her and Alex was the happiest she'd been in a very long time.

"Six month ago, I would have been" Alex finally admitted to Star, after a moment of awkward silence. "But life is too short to hold on to negative emotions, so I chose to let it all go. It is what it is". Alex shrugged her shoulders, not feeling the need to elaborate.

"It is what it is. That's all you have to say". Star didn't care how 'eat, pray, love' Alex was acting right now; she knew there must still be feelings of resentment. Star wished they would hash it now rather than later.

Alex was confused by Star's behavior. It was almost as if she wanted Alex to be upset with her; which made no sense. Star was the queen of doing what she wanted, no matter how it affected others, while simultaneously expecting you to get over it without so much as an apology. Why was she pushing so hard? "There's nothing left for me to say. I'm not exactly sure what you want from me".

Before Star could respond, Carlotta interrupted. "You ladies can finish this conversation later. Right now, we have business to discuss, so everyone take a seat". As soon as Ms. Bruce sat down on the couch and Alex and Simone sat in the chairs in front of her desk, Carlotta continued "I know you're all wondering why I summoned you to Gravity so suddenly".

"Inquiring minds do want to know" Simone said, teasingly.

"Shut up little girl so I can tell you" Carlotta responded, smiling. "Well, as you know, your goodbye album has been selling really well; better than anyone expected. So, in order to capitalize off your success and to keep the momentum going, Gravity records wants to rerelease the album with a couple of bonus tracks and send you out on a national tour".

"What" Simone exclaimed.

"You can't be serious" Alex jumped in.

"Can I take Jordan with me" Star asked.

Carlotta held her hands up to stop the bombard of questions. "I know this a lot to drop on you short notice but the company promoting the tour wants you on the road in the next six weeks. That means we need to get you in the studio ASAP to work on those bonus tracks. We're looking to add 2-3 songs".

"You're talking like we've already agreed to do this" Alex said.

"Why wouldn't we" Star asked.

"I can't speak for you or Simone, but I'm busy in New York recording my solo album. If I sign up for this, who knows how long that will delay my project".

"It will push back your album release date but this tour could also be a great avenue for promoting your solo project, Alex. I've already made sure that both you and Star can perform your solo material on the road in between Take 3 songs. They loved the idea. And you can always write new songs on the road and just record them when you get back".

"It would be kind of nice to bring the group back together, even if it's temporary. Y'all both get on my nerves but I kind of miss you guys" Simone admitted.

"As long as I can take my son with me, I'm good" Star said.

"I don't see that being a problem" Carlotta answered.

Everyone looked at Alex expectantly. If she was completely honest, Alex didn't know if she wanted to be part of the group again; not because she craved all the spotlight but because ever since the group had gone their separate ways, she'd found a peace and tranquility she'd never known. Being able to make decisions without having to consult two other individuals and not having to fight over differing opinions felt good. She didn't want the drama a reunion would bring. But then again, going back to New York wasn't a guarantee she'd be able to avoid drama; not after last night. "Well then, I guess we're going on tour" Alex said reluctantly, not sure if she was making the right decision.

"Great" Carlotta beamed. "Alex, I know you're the producer for the group but because we're under such a tight deadline, Gravity wants to bring in a producer for you to collaborate with just like with your solo project. And perfect timing; here he comes now" Carlotta said, looking towards the door as a tall man walked into the office.

Alex felt her stomach tie itself into knots. She knew who it was going to be before she even turned around. When she did, her worst fears were confirmed. "You" she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Zeke came strolling through the door, his eyes immediately zoomed in on Alexandra Crane. Ever since he had met her a few months ago, she had been nothing but a pain in the ass; a beautiful and hypnotizing pain, but a frustrating pain in the ass, nonetheless. He couldn't think straight when he was near her and couldn't get her off his brain when they were apart. Zeke didn't consider himself a cocky or arrogant person, but he'd always been confident in his abilities when it came to both his professional and personal life. Alexandra Crane had him shaky on both fronts now and he didn't know what the hell to do about it.

"I'm glad you could make it" Carlotta said.

Hoping that his staring at Alex hadn't been to obvious, Zeke tried to clear his head and smiled at Carlotta. He'd stopped just behind the chairs where Alex and Simone sat; but when Carlotta stood, he took a few steps forward between the chairs and shook her hand over the desk. "Thanks for having me".

"Thanks for coming" Carlotta responded. "Everyone, this is…."

"Zeke, what are you doing here" Alex asked, cutting Carlotta off. The one assurance she'd thought she had by leaving New York on such short notice was that she wouldn't have to deal with Zeke. Why the hell was he in Atlanta? Alex tried not to fidget but he was too close for comfort and her heart rate and body temperature was rising by the second. It had been fleeting, but she'd caught the intense stare Zeke had given her. Those golden-brown, almost cat like eyes had landed on her and she'd immediately felt trapped. Why did he have to be so damn attractive? Zeke was easily 6'3, with the muscular physique of a Greek God and the most charming smile. His flawless skin was the shade of coffee with just the right amount of cream in it and his jet-black hair was always tapered into the perfect fade. But what really got to Alex was how damn good he smelled; every time she saw Zeke, he never failed to smell amazing. Even now, his scent was invading her nostrils and driving her crazy. She was thankful when he finally took a step back.

"I'm here to help you produce the bonus tracks for the Take 3 album".

That announcement jolted Alex out of her foggy haze. She stood up. "What"?!

"I'm here…"

"I heard you the first time" Alex interrupted. "Why didn't you tell me"?

"The label asked me to keep it quiet. Carlotta wanted to surprise you with the good news first about the tour".

"When has that ever stopped you before? You still could have told me or given me a hint".

Yep, she was a real pain in the ass Zeke thought as he stared down into Alex's alluring face. So why did he want to kiss her so badly? Clearing his throat, he refocused and answered. "I tried to".

"What do you mean, you tried? Next time don't try, just do" Alex snapped.

"Then next time I call you, pick up the damn phone" Zeke snapped back before he could stop himself.

Alex's mouth gaped open. Seeing him had made her forget she'd been ignoring his phone calls since the last time she'd seen him. He'd been blowing her up and she'd hit ignore on every single call. Crossing her arms across her chest, she took a defensive stance. "You could have texted me".

Zeke looked Alex slowly up and down before he answered. He took a step closer to her. "I didn't think it was a conversation that should have been held over written messages. Something might have gotten lost in translation" he said carefully.

Alex knew he was talking about more than him being a co-producer on the bonus tracks. But she didn't want to have _that_ conversation. It was why she had felt so relieved at being asked to come to Atlanta; to avoid having _that_ conversation with him. She shifted uncomfortably. "I think I would have caught your meaning" she said with a bravado she didn't feel.

"You think so"? Zeke put his hands in his pockets to keep him from doing something impulsive; like grabbing her.

His closeness was affecting her. But Alex managed to push out a shaky breath and reply "Yes".

Zeke took another step. "I'm not so sure. There was too much to say".

Alex wanted to respond but she was too captivated by Zeke's mouth. His full lips were beckoning to her, promising to do things that would have her floating for days; and she knew they could deliver.

After a moment of awkward silence, Carlotta finally interjected. "Okay, now that we've established that you two know each other, why don't I introduce you to the rest of the room".

Alex felt like she had been physically shocked. As soon as Zeke had entered the room, she'd forgotten about everyone else in the office. While Carlotta made introductions, she sat back down in the chair and tried not to feel embarrassed.

"….and lastly, this is Simone" Carlotta finished.

"We've met a couple of times when I visited Alex in New York. He's helping her on her solo project as well" Simone smiled slyly. "It's good to see you again, Zeke".

"You too, Simone. Nice to see a familiar face". He turned to Carlotta; he needed to get out of there ASAP before he really lost his cool. "I don't want to be impolite, but I was about to head into the studio when you called me to come up here. Do you mind? Or am I needed for the rest of the meeting"?

"No, I understand. Go". Carlotta took a brief glance at Alex before she continued. "We'll just set up a session for you and Alex later this week to get started on the tracks. Since you already have a working relationship, I'm sure the two of you can iron out all the details on your own time".

"Great, thank you. It was great to meet all of you. I look forward to working with everyone in the coming weeks". Zeke glanced down at Alexandra to try to get a feel for what she was thinking, but she wouldn't look up at him. He sighed before putting a smile back on his face and waving as he exited the office to a chorus of goodbyes from the rest of the crowd.

Alex wanted to get one more glance at Zeke as he left but she didn't trust herself. Their heated discussion in front of everyone proved she had no impulse control around him. She needed to focus on business. "So, what is our schedule going to look like for the coming weeks" Alex asked, trying to ease back into her professional mode.

No one answered.

"Is anyone going to answer me" Alex asked, shifting uncomfortably when she looked around the room and discovered all eyes were on her.

Star, being the uncouth and blunt person she was, wasted no time and went for the jugular. "You fucked him, didn't you"?

Annoyance outweighing embarrassment, Alex said "Star, shut up".

"That would be a yes" Miss Bruce laughed.

"Bruce" Alex exclaimed. "Are you seriously entertaining her right now? This is a business meeting. Shouldn't we be discussing business"?

"Says the woman who just got into an argument with one of our producers" Simone smirked.

The betrayal. Alex was going to kill her when they talked in private later. "Simone, that was not an argument. It was a…. misunderstanding" she hedged.

"Oh, I didn't know misunderstandings were filled with so much sexual tension" Simone teased. "And don't even bother pretending to be mad at me. We'll discuss it later".

Alex blew out a frustrated breath and slumped back in the chair. As usual, Simone was right. She wasn't really upset with her. She was mad at herself for letting her emotions get the best of her; especially in front of her family.

"Was the sex really _that_ good"? Carlotta rarely commented or shared her opinions about the girls' personal lives. Even during the Alex/Noah/Star fiasco, she'd kept her mouth shut unless it affected business. But in this case, she couldn't help but be amused. Zeke had turned Alex into a nervous wreck.

Looking up in shock, Alex gasped. "What"?!

"Girl you are frazzled, and you haven't stopped bouncing your right leg up and down ever since he left the room. Whatever he put on you was powerful".

"The last time I checked, we were here to discuss business. So, you guys just let me know when you're ready to get back to that. I'll wait. "Alex said, avoiding the question.

Everyone in the room looked at Alex expectantly, making it clear that they weren't going to change the subject until she answered Carlotta's question. Alex sighed and finally gave in. "Five, okay? Five".

"What is that supposed to mean" Carlotta asked, looking confused.

"He gave me five orgasms. Does that answer your question"?

"In one night"?!

"Yes".

"Damn" Star nodded, approving. "I'd be a little frazzled after that too", she said as she bounced little Jordan up and down on one of her knees.

"Girl, you better hold onto him" Miss Bruce laughed.

Simone looked bewildered. "I didn't even know that was possible".

Alex rubbed the back of her neck and tried to relax her shoulders. "Okay, guys. I answered the question. For the love of God, can we please get back to business".

"Okay, we'll get back to business" Carlotta agreed. "But first, I need to know if you're going to be able to work with him, Alex. Whatever is going on between the two of you is clearly unresolved. Is that going to affect your production and your ability to work with him".

"No".

"Are you sure" Carlotta asked skeptically.

"Yes, I'm sure" Alex lied. She actually had no idea what was going to happen, but she'd come too far to let one man throw her off course. She'd find a way to make it work.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, sorry it's taking so long for updates but my schedule is sooo busy and finding the time AND focus to write is NOT easy. Anyways, this chapter is nice and long. I was in a rare zone and got carried away and had to reign it in or it would have been even longer. For any readers of this story that also read my other STAR fanfic, I will be udpating that hopefully no later than Sunday night. Once again, thanks for reading guys. XOXO**_

* * *

 _"Is it official? Can we finally lock this track in" Zeke asked, as he hit a button on the soundboard. It was early morning and they were still in the studio. Everyone else had left over an hour ago but they had been too in the zone to leave._

 _"Lock it in" Alex laughed._

 _"Are you sure? You're not going to come into the studio tomorrow talking about you have a couple new ideas, are you"?_

 _Alex pushed Zeke on the arm playfully. "I can't help that I'm a perfectionist. But I promise, we're done with this song. If a new idea pops up, I'm just going to have to ignore it"._

 _Zeke nodded. She was good at ignoring things she didn't want to deal with, Zeke thought. He wasn't crazy; he knew Alex felt the chemistry happening between them. But she insisted on acting like their relationship was strictly professional. Zeke had no choice but to play along because if he forced the issue, he had no way of knowing how Alex would react. She was an unpredictable and volatile storm and he didn't want to get caught in her path of destruction. Zeke knew firsthand that wasn't a pleasant experience; they'd gotten off to a rough start when they'd first met and had almost been unable to work together. Now, two months later they were in almost complete synch with each other; and he'd gone from hating her to wanting to make love to her._

 _"Where'd you go" Alex asked, after Zeke remained quiet longer than usual._

 _"Sorry. Just thinking about a few things"._

 _"Like what"?_

 _Zeke slowly looked over at Alex. He still didn't understand how one person could have so much beauty and talent; and once he got past her tough exterior, it had also surprised him to learn how warm and caring she was too. "I was remembering when we first met. We couldn't stand each other. It's a small miracle we work together so well now"._

 _Alex felt heat pool at the bottom of her tummy. She'd been getting that sensation a lot lately, every time Zeke looked at her. His gaze was so intense; it felt like he was staring straight through to her soul. Not for the first time, Alex wondered what it would feel like to have more than his eyes on her; like his hands and lips. And not for the first time, Alex stopped her thoughts in their tracks before she could get too carried away. She had to stop thinking like that. Her life was finally back on track. There was no personal drama to distract her and her music was the sole focus. She didn't need a man coming in and disrupting everything she had worked so hard for; even if that man was Zeke, one of the kindest, passionate, and sexiest men she had ever met. Alex shook her head, trying to clear her unwanted thoughts. "I know what you mean. When I first met you, I thought you were one of the most cocky and arrogant jerks I had ever met. And considering we work in the music industry, that says a lot"._

 _"And I thought you were the most spoiled and entitled brat I had ever met; who was used to getting everything she wanted and had never heard the word, 'no'. And considering we work in the music industry, that says a lot" Zeke joked back._

 _"Ha-ha, very funny" Alex said sarcastically. "But seriously, after I got to know you, I discovered that you are just someone who is serious, dedicated, and passionate about their craft; you want every artist you work with to reach their full potential. You're not afraid to push and challenge someone to step out of their comfort zone, but at the same time you're equally supportive and encouraging. I hate to admit it, but I needed that and I'm really thankful"._

 _Zeke smiled appreciatively. "Thank you. You're not so shabby yourself. After I got to know you, I was pleasantly surprised to discover that you are one of the most talented and hardworking people I've ever worked with. You never use your father's name as an excuse to rest on your laurels; in fact, you work harder than anyone to show how determined you are to make it on your own, without his influence. And you will because you're too talented not to. I admire your tenacity and it's been a privilege to work with you"._

 _"Wow, thanks" Alex whispered, her mouth gaping open slightly. No one truly knew how desperate she was to stop living in her father's shadow; yet, Zeke had noticed in a short time span. To have someone read and understand her like that was unsettling and comforting at the same time._

 _Alex's parted lips were begging Zeke to taste them. He felt his jeans getting uncomfortably tight. He'd had enough torture for one day. It was time to go home, take a shower, and relax so that he would have enough strength to be tortured the next day by Alex's presence. "It's the truth. And with that said, I think it's time we get out of here. It's way past bedtime" he said, getting up from the soundboard. He made sure his back was to her so she wouldn't notice how she was affecting him._

 _Caught off guard by his abruptness, Alex shook her head to clear the minor daze she'd been in. she turned around to check the clock on the wall. It was after 2 O'clock in the morning. "Oh my God, you're right. I didn't realize it was so late"._

 _"Time flies when you're having fun and getting work done" Zeke said, going to gather his things off the couch behind them._

 _"True" Alex agreed, as she followed suit and went to the couch to grab her belongings. Being so close to Zeke, she could smell his cologne. It didn't matter what time of day it was or how long they'd been working, the man always managed to smell amazing. A small part of her was tempted to lean over and get another trace of his scent. Alex didn't realize she was actually leaning over until it was almost too late. Right before her nose touched the back of his T-shirt, she turned back to the couch to grab her things. She was grateful her chocolate cheeks wouldn't betray her flush of embarrassment._

 _"Well Crane, I'll see you…" Zeke stopped talking mid-sentence. He had turned around while speaking and had not realized how close Alex was standing to him. Because she was still bent over the couch grabbing her belongings, when he pivoted, Zeke bumped into her backside._

 _Alex froze; she could feel Zeke right up against her ass. Was it an accident? Had he done it on purpose? Alex didn't know, but she had to get out of there. Before thinking it all the way through, she stood up straight; big mistake. Now she could feel the full magnitude of Zeke's body against her; and how tight his jeans had become. She froze again, not knowing what to do._

 _Zeke silently groaned when Alex straightened against him. Now he was sure Alex could feel what she had done to him. So, why wasn't she moving? Zeke felt his heart skip a beat. Was it possible that she might finally be ready to admit something undeniable was happening between them? "Alex" he said slowly._

 _Alex heard Zeke calling her name, but she didn't respond. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe. She knew she should walk away but she felt stuck to Zeke like glue. And if she was honest with herself, she knew that she didn't want to walk away._

 _Nervously, Zeke reached out and placed his hand on Alex's hip. He felt her jump, but she didn't make an attempt to move. Slowly and tentatively, he turned her around. "Alex, look at me" Zeke demanded._

 _Alex felt like a moth drawn to a flame. Slowly, she lifted her head until her eyes connected with his. The raw desire that emanated from him shook her to the core._

 _"I'm going to count to five and if you haven't walked away before I finish, I'm going to kiss you" Zeke said._

 _"One..." this was her chance Alex thought._

 _"Two..." Why weren't her feet moving?_

 _"Three..." Had someone nailed her feet to the floor?_

 _"Four..." Why fight it she thought. She wanted to stay._

 _"Five" Zeke whispered as he pulled Alex flush against his body and took her mouth with his. A knot that had been coiled in his chest ever since they met suddenly disappeared. Kissing Alex was what he imagined heaven felt like. Her lips were soft and lush; and the more he tasted her, the more he craved to learn what the rest of her body felt and tasted like. As he slipped his tongue in her mouth, Zeke's hands navigated down the sides of her body until they settled on the firm roundness of her ass. He squeezed._

 _Alex gasped in pleasure, breaking the kiss. It didn't distract Zeke from his mission. He began kissing down her neck. How could this man have her ready to fall apart after one kiss? His tongue and lips were even wreaking havoc down her throat, sending chills through her body and causing tiny explosions between her thighs. Alex needed Zeke's mouth back on hers; she needed to feel how perfectly his full lips molded to hers. Grabbing his chin, she pulled his face back up and nibbled on his bottom lip before taking his mouth and kissing him with every ounce of passion in her body._

 _Zeke groaned. In one fell swoop, he picked her up and fell backwards onto the couch, taking her with him. As soon as his butt hit the leather cushion, Alex straddled him and began to move against him, gyrating her hips at a pace that almost made him lose it right there. Alex kissed like a mad woman, a fatal seductress. If her kissing was any indication of how she fucked, he knew he was going to have to muster up as much self-control as possible. He wanted them to both enjoy the ride._

 _Alex felt like a woman possessed. Every kiss, every touch fed a growing hunger that demanded to be satisfied. Grabbing the hem of Zeke's shirt, she pulled it over his head and found his mouth again. She trailed her fingers down his rock-hard abs until she reached his belt. Unbuckling it, she undid his jeans button and yanked the zipper down. As soon as Zeke's dick sprang free, Alex bit her lip and moaned with anticipation. He was long, and thick, and beautiful, and with every passing moment, Alex was becoming more and more desperate to feel him inside of her._

 _Keeping one hand on her ass, Zeke managed to lift himself up from the couch just enough to pull his jeans and boxers down to his knees. Alex attempted to stand to undress herself, but Zeke was too impatient to wait. Thankful she'd worn just a simple denim dress today, he yanked her back and took her mouth yet again. In a lightning fast move, he reached under her dress and pulled her lace panties to one side and thrust inside her. She was slippery wet, hot, and tight. Again, Zeke almost lost his control. "Alex" he growled low and deep._

 _Alex moaned long and hard. She couldn't remember how to breathe. Throwing her head back, she kept gasping, but air refused to fill her lungs. Zeke being inside her, filling her felt better than anything she could have ever imagined. Still adjusting to each other, they weren't even moving, and she could already feel an orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. How was that possible? Taking a deep breath, Alex finally felt fresh oxygen fill her chest. She sighed in relief. Looking down, she stared into Zeke's eyes. Her heart fluttered; his gazes were always so intense and she could tell he was experiencing the same wonderment as her. Slowly, Zeke's face came towards her and he gave her the softest, most sensual kiss. He kissed her again and again, each kiss becoming more aggressive and more intense. Alex began to move her hips, easily at first. But just like Zeke's kisses, with each rotation she increased the pace, ramped up the intensity. She rode him like her life depended on it. She muttered curses under her breath as the pleasure increased._

 _Zeke gradually lowered the zipper down the front of Alex's dress until it fell away and he threw it across the room. Unclasping her bra and discarding it, he roughly palmed her breasts. He tore his mouth away from Alex's and teased, licked, and suckled her right nipple before moving to the other side and doing the same._

 _"Oh my God, oh my God" Alex screamed, her eyes starting to roll in the back of her head. She rode him harder, squeezed tighter around him._

 _"Fuck" Zeke groaned, as Alex began to have her way with him. He was trying to hold on, but Alex was trying her hardest to break his self-restraint. Grabbing her hips, he slowed her pace, controlled how deep he was penetrating her. He took her mouth again, slipping his tongue in and out of her mouth at the same pace he pumped in and out of her._

 _"Zeke, please Zeke" Alex begged and pleaded as he continued to deliciously torture her. She didn't know what she wanted more; for him to keep going or to be put out of her misery. Eventually, her body made the decision for her. The pressure building between her thighs finally reached its limit and the dam broke as an orgasm came flooding out of her. Alex was shaking so bad, she felt like she was having a seizure. Her throat felt raw from screaming._

 _Zeke fought with every inch of his being, but when Alex started to orgasm, she squeezed tighter and tighter around him until he could no longer hold back. Like a volcano, he violently erupted. He came so hard and so long it scared him. No woman had ever made him want so badly, made him come so fiercely. He took several deep breaths, trying to get his heart rate to slow down._

 _Alex collapsed against Zeke's shoulder, completely spent. Her arms and legs felt like Jell-O and she wasn't sure she would ever be able to walk again. She felt so safe and protected when Zeke wrapped his arms around her._

 _"Well, that was...something" Zeke laughed, at a loss for words. It was hands down the best sex he'd ever experienced, but there were no words in the human vocabulary to describe it. He kissed Alex's shoulder._

 _"Yeah, it was just okay" Alex joked. Slowly, she sat up and looked at Zeke. "I guess being a great record producer isn't your only skill. Good to know" she teased, giving him a peck on the lips._

 _Zeke immediately hardened again. How was it possible he could want her again so soon?_

 _Alex's eyes widened when she felt Zeke grow stiff against her inner thigh. "You can't be serious..." she began, but she wasn't able to finish her sentence. Zeke had flipped her so that her back was now flush against the couch. She watched as he stood up and quickly finished undressing by kicking off his shoes and pulling his jeans all the way off. Standing in front of her in all his naked glory, Alex was astounded at how hard he was again. She was still having aftershocks from her first orgasm. "Ho... how are you..." Alex stuttered._

 _Zeke cut her off. "It's you. You're doing this to me". Reaching down, he pinched the elastic waistband of her panties, slowly pulled them down her legs and tossed them on the floor. Starting at her left foot, he planted light kisses on her heated fleshed, occasionally licking and sucking, and trailed up her legs until his mouth reached her inner thigh. He paused, taking a moment to breathe in the mouth-watering smell of her._

 _By the time Zeke had reached her center, Alex was floating on a different planet. Her back had arched off the couch and her fingernails were clawing at the leather. Her chest was heaving up and down so hard, she thought she might break a rib. "Zeke" she cried._

 _He blew a cold stream of air on her sensitive nub before he took his first taste of her. She tasted like the sweetest candy. Grabbing her thighs, Zeke pulled Alex to him and buried his face inside her. He licked and sucked on her clit like it was a lollipop. When Alex began to beat and claw at his back, it only encouraged him to keep tasting and exploring. He wanted her to know just how much he wanted her, craved her, would never get tired of her._

 _Alex's legs began to shake uncontrollably. Zeke grabbed her thighs to keep her still, but she could feel the waves of another orgasm approaching. Right when the floodgates opened, Zeke surprised her again and pushed inside of her, filling her completely. Alex wrapped her thighs around him and held on for dear life. After what seemed like a lifetime, Alex's orgasm finally subsided but she didn't get a chance to fully recover. Zeke began to slowly push in and out of her with deep long strokes. He leaned down and kissed her._

 _"Are you okay, Alex? I'm right here, I got you" he whispered between kisses, continuing his slow pace._

 _"Yes" Alex moaned. "Just don't stop" she demanded, kissing him back as they descended into another long round of lovemaking…_

"Alex, snap out of it" Simone yelled.

"Huh" Alex said, looking around confused as her memories faded and she came back to the present.

"I said snap out of it" Simone repeated. They were sitting on the couch in Alex's hotel room, eating Chinese takeout from the carton while the TV played in the background.

"Sorry. My mind was…"

"Stuck on Zeke" Simone interrupted. "I know; and I want details so spill. How did it all go down"?

"Simone, do we really have to discuss this" Alex whined.

"We tell each other everything. You don't get to stop now because you're running away from your feelings".

"I'm not running".

Simone rolled her eyes. Alex was the most stubborn person when it came to handling situations she didn't want to face. "If you say so. I still want the deets".

Alex sighed. "A few nights ago, we were working late in the studio and it just happened".

"You can do better than that".

"I don't know how to describe it. We were talking about how we didn't like each other when we first met and how that changed once we started working together; then as we were gathering our things to leave, we bumped into each other and…" Alex paused.

"And"?

Alex took a deep breath; if she couldn't trust her best friend, who could she trust? And Simone was right; as they'd grown closer, they'd developed the habit of confiding in each other about everything. She couldn't stop now because she was afraid. It was time to be honest with herself and Simone. "And he turned me around and told me to look at him. Simone, when I looked up at him and saw the way he was looking at me…. I couldn't fight it anymore if I tried. It's like all common sense and logic left my head and all I knew is that I had to have him inside me".

Simone squealed at the juicy details. "You repressed your feelings for so long, they finally exploded out of you. I picked up on the sparks the first time I visited you and Zeke in the studio. And when I came back the second time, the vibe was even stronger".

"Maybe so. I honestly don't know what you were picking up on in the beginning. I honestly thought Zeke and I were just building a good friendship. But gradually something began to happen; something shifted and before I knew it, I had caught feelings. And now we've had sex, and everything is a mess".

"Why does it have to be a mess" Simone asked. "Last time I checked, having five orgasms is not a mess. It's something to be celebrated. Are you worried about Zeke not liking you as much as you like him? Because let me tell you, the man is into you. The way he looks at you gives me goosebumps".

Having lost her appetite, Alex set her food down on the coffee table. "It's not that. I know Zeke would never sleep with me if he wasn't serious. He's too honest and genuine to play with my emotions. But Simone, I've finally gotten my life back on track. When I first came to Atlanta with you and Star, I was all about the music. Boys were not a part of the plan and then I went and fell for two of them. And while we still worked our asses off and were able to jumpstart our careers, I can't help but think life would have been so much easier If I could have avoided all the drama, focused solely on the music, and kept my legs closed. By leaving Atlanta to go on tour, I was able to find myself again and concentrate on my music without any distractions. I don't want to lose that again. Zeke is a distraction; a really sexy one, but still a distraction".

What Alex said was a lot to unpack. Simone set her food down on the table as well. "I understand what you're saying up to a certain point. But let me point something out to you. Music is the career you've chosen to do for the rest of your life. If you're determined to focus solely on your music, at what point will you be ready to let something or someone else in? Because let me tell you, you're too great of a person to spend the rest of your life alone".

"I…I…" Alex was stunned, and she didn't have an answer. She honestly had never thought that far into the future when it came to her love life.

"I have another point I would like to make. You know I have my issues with Noah because of him coming between you and Star, but since we're being honest, when his head is on straight, he's a great guy. It goes without saying how great Derek is. All three of you have flaws and made plenty of mistakes, but other than being in love with them at the same time, do you really regret meeting them and loving them"?

Alex thought about Simone's question long and hard. Despite all the pain and misery she'd endured by loving them, there had also been joy and elation. "No" she finally answered.

"Exactly. Derek and Noah were just bad timing. And yes, they were a distraction but as you pointed out, Take 3 was still able to become successful. We released not one but two albums; and the second album got us a headlining tour despite the group breaking up. So, at the end of the day, not all distractions are bad or worth giving up a part of our lives for".

"I get what you're saying Simone. But imagine how much more successful we would have been if boys hadn't gotten in all our ways".

"You don't know that for sure".

"Neither do you".

Simone sighed but decided to entertain Alex. "Okay, let's say you're right and our careers were even more successful without men distracting us. Is it worth it? Part of being successful is having someone to share it with. Sure, we have each other, but the first thing I did when I got home from our meeting today was call Angel. Him being proud of me makes the tour that much sweeter".

"How are things going for him in the Dominican Republic"?

"Nice try but we're not changing the subject. I'll tell you about him later".

"Simone" Alex whined. "I'll admit you've made some good points and made me think of things I've never considered but why are we still talking about this. What does it have to do with Zeke"?

"It has everything to do with him because you're in love with him".

"What?! Where the hell did you get that idea? Yes, I like him very much and yes, the sex was life changing, but in love? No way". Alex began to shake.

"Yes, you are" Simone said gently. "And you're fighting it and using your history with Derek and Noah to justify why you should concentrate solely on your music. But Alex, you don't have to choose. You can have love _and_ music. It takes work and dedication, but they can coexist. Just because it didn't work out last time, doesn't mean it won't work this time".

A single tear ran down Alex's cheek. She knew Simone was right. As much as she wanted to deny it, she knew her feelings for Zeke had already gone past the point of no return before they'd even touched, kissed, or had sex. However, that still didn't stop Alex from feeling like getting involved with him would cause her to lose herself again. "I don't want to be in love. I don't think I can handle it" she whispered.

Seeing how overwhelmed Alex was getting, Simone finally backed off. At least her friend was being honest with herself. Lying to herself was one of the reasons her past relationships had failed. Pulling Alex into a hug, she rocked her gently and rubbed her back. "It will be okay, Alex. Everything will be okay".


	4. Chapter 4

Alex stood just outside the studio door in a silent panic. Today was the first studio session Carlotta had scheduled for her and Zeke. She hadn't seen or talked to him since they'd made a scene in Carlotta's office. He'd even stopped calling her. Alex could hear music playing inside so she knew Zeke was already in there. Knowing him, he'd probably arrived in the middle of the night. He was forever waking up with an idea for a song and rushing to the studio before he could lose it; on some occasions, he hadn't even bothered to leave the studio. Many times, Alex would come to the studio the next day and find Zeke asleep in the chair or on the couch after working straight through the night. He was passionate and really dedicated to his craft. On top of that, Zeke was a kind and considerate human being. Alex knew she owed him an explanation and an apology. Not only had she ignored his phone calls since having sex with him, but she'd skipped out on their last three studio sessions before hopping a plane to Atlanta. It was time to face the music. Steeling herself, she opened the door.

The music was too loud to hear anything over it, but he could feel Alex's presence as soon as she walked through the door. He looked over his shoulder and saw her standing in the entry of the doorway, looking like the beautiful goddess she was. Zeke turned back around to the soundboard and switched a couple of buttons to turn the sound off. It had been days since he'd seen Alex and he hated how much he'd missed her. Despite his anger, a knot in his chest loosened just by being near her. After taking a few moments, he turned his chair around and faced her.

"Hello, Zeke" Alex said contritely, when it became apparent he wasn't going to speak first.

"Alexandra" Zeke said quietly. Looking at the woman who had been haunting his dreams, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her… before he strangled the life out of her. He was tired of not being on solid ground around her.

Zeke calling her by her full name was not good. Alex could see the barely contained rage writhing underneath the surface. This was not going to be easy. "You have every right to be angry with me. So, if you need to yell at me, yell at me. If you need to curse me out, curse me out. Do whatever you need to do or tell me what I need to do to make things right between us".

Zeke was caught off guard. Of all the different personalities Alex could have shown him, he hadn't expected an apologetic one. He'd expected to get a stubborn or belligerent Alex. Peering at her closely, Zeke could also see how nervous she was from the way she bit her lip and wrung her hands. Curiosity replaced some of his anger. "What happened"?

Nervously, Alex stepped further into the room. "What do you mean"?

He was not about to play games with her. "Alex, you know what I mean. Why did you go from fucking my brains out to ghostin' me? When we left the studio that morning, you acted like everything was fine".

No, Zeke had fucked her brains out, Alex thought. He had ignited nerve-endings she hadn't even known existed. "Everything was fine" she started. "Then I got home and realized what happened".

"You didn't realize before" Zeke asked sarcastically.

"Of course, I did. But being in the moment and reflecting on something after the fact are two different things. So, when I realized the magnitude of what we had done and how it might affect our relationship going forward, I freaked out".

"How it might affect our relationship" Zeke repeated.

"Yes".

Zeke stood up and began pacing in front of Alex. He was beyond frustrated. He didn't know exactly what Alex was thinking, but it was clear she had been so caught up on how she felt about the situation, she hadn't bothered to even consider his feelings. Zeke abruptly stopped pacing and stood directly in front of her. "What exactly do you think is going on between us"?

"I don't know what you mean" Alex said, feeling a little uneasy. She had never seen Zeke appear so unsettled.

"Okay, then how would you describe our relationship"?

"We're friends".

Zeke huffed with annoyance. "Friends"?

"Yes, friends who got caught up in the moment and…"

"Stop lying, Alex" Zeke said, cutting her off. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him. "I know you feel something more for me than friendship. If you really want to make things right between us, you can start by being honest. What are we to each other"?

"Zeke" Alex groaned, laying a hand against his chest.

"How do you feel about me" he whispered in her ear, pulling her closer.

Alex felt dizzy; she closed her eyes in an attempt to regain her balance. She thought about the conversation between her and Simone. Her best friend had encouraged her to stop running from her feelings and be honest; and Zeke deserved the truth. Alex opened her eyes and looked straight at him. "I like you, Zeke" she finally admitted, her heart beating out of her chest. "I like you so much it scares me; I like you more than I'm willing to admit. But..."

Before she could finish, Zeke captured Alex's lips with his. He sighed in relief when her body melted against his and she kissed him back with equal parts hunger and passion. Alex was so kissable; her lips were so supple and soft. Zeke took his time, savoring each taste of her mouth. His hands began to creep under Alex's shirt.

Abruptly, Alex broke away from the kiss. "We have to stop" she said, breathless. She tried to take a step away but Zeke yanked her back towards him.

"Why" he asked, placing delicate kisses on her neck.

Alex tried not to shiver. Using all of her concentration, she tried to focus. Putting her hand on top of his mouth, she pushed hm away. Backing up before he could grab her again, she took a deep breath and sighed.

The momentary elation Zeke felt was replaced with dread. He could tell by Alex's body language that he wasn't about to like what she said. "Alex" he said slowly, hoping against hope she wasn't about break his heart.

"What happened in the studio last week can't happen again".

"Alex" Zeke repeated.

Ignoring him and continuing before she lost her nerve, Alex said "As much as I like you, I can't afford any distractions right now. I've dealt with several difficult situations over the last couple of years and it's either delayed or interfered with my goals. I'm finally in a good place where I can concentrate solely on my music and I can't let anything get in the way of that".

"Is that all I am to you? A distraction" Zeke asked, his heart sinking and his frustration rising.

"No, Zeke" Alex exclaimed. "You mean a great deal to me. But I'm afraid if I give into whatever is happening between us, I'll veer off course again. I can't afford that. I'm too close to achieving my dreams". Alex was more than afraid; she knew letting herself feel the full extent of her feelings for Zeke would be all-consuming. Having never learned how to channel her emotions in a healthy way, Alex had never let anyone get too close; not family, friends, or former boyfriends. Simone was the only person to have completely broken through her barriers; yet Alex still had to fight the constant urge to hold back; and even then, Simone still had to push her to open up sometimes. Deep down, Alex hoped Zeke understood on some level even if she couldn't express it correctly.

Sighing in resignation, Zeke turned his back on Alex and walked back towards the soundboard. If she was so determined to keep him at arm's length, why bother arguing? Regardless of their situation, he'd come to Atlanta to do a job and that's what he was going to do. Just because his personal life was a dumpster fire didn't mean he had to let his professional one suffer. Flipping on a switch, he turned the track he was producing back on and listened as the sound filled every corner of the studio. Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore the aching in his chest, the tightness in his throat, and find the one element that was missing to make the beat on the track work in his head.

"Zeke" Alex yelled over the music. Of all the responses she had braced herself for, silence had not been one of them. "Zeke" Alex yelled again. Her yelling went unanswered. She couldn't tell if it was because the music was too loud or he was blatantly ignoring her. Taking matters into her own hands, she went over to the soundboard and switched the music off. "I'm trying to be honest with you, like you requested, and you have nothing to say"?

Refusing to look at her, Zeke kept his eyes trained straight ahead. "No".

"No"?

"No, Alex. I have nothing to say".

For the first time since Alex entered the studio, she began to feel another emotion other than guilt or fear; she was pissed off. "So, you basically just forced me to confess how I feel about you and you don't even have the common decency to give me a response"?!

Zeke turned on Alex so fast, she backed up a step. "Why should I?! You've been so busy trying to figure out how you feel and what you should do about our relationship, you haven't even stopped to consider how I might feel. You went and made a decision without once asking me about what I want".

"What do you want"?

"I want you" Zeke yelled. "I want you so bad I can't sleep at night. But again, you've made it clear I can't have what I want because you don't need any distractions in your life, which leaves us back at square one. So, what I'm going to do is just keep working on the music I was hired to create. You can either join me or get the fuck out".

Alex suddenly felt the overwhelming impulse to cry. She didn't know how Zeke would react to her position, but she hadn't expected it to be so dire. "Please" she whispered, her breath shaky. "Please try to understand. Just because I can't be with you doesn't mean I don't need or want you in my life. I care too much about you to lose you completely. Can we at least remain friends"?

Zeke laughed, though there was no humor in his voice. He took a moment to think before he gave his response. Sitting down in a chair, he turned around and looked up at her. "I don't want to come off like an arrogant bastard but I don't think I can help it. The simple fact is, I've never had trouble pulling women. If anything, I've had more trouble pushing them away. Then you walked into my life. After we got past our initial dislike for each other and started to develop a friendship, I quickly realized that I was feeling you as more than a friend; and I knew you felt the same way. But unlike other women, you insisted on playing it cool. It drove me fucking crazy but no matter how frustrated I got, I respected your boundaries and didn't push". Zeke paused and stood up; slowly he walked towards Alex and invaded her space. "But that was last week, Alex; before we had sex in the studio, before I knew what if felt like to kiss you, before I knew what it felt like to hold you, before I knew what it felt like to be inside you, before I knew what you tasted like. Now that we've had sex, I can't go back to pretending to be just your friend when I want so much more from you. So, no Alex, we can't be friends".

Alex felt a huge lump lodged in the back of her throat. Zeke's words felt like part of her heart being ripped out of her chest. She looked up into his handsome face, resisted the urge to reach up and kiss him. "So, that's it? We're just done"?

Zeke traced a finger down the side of Alex's arm, aware that it might be the last time he got to touch her so intimately. "I'm a man of my word. I told Carlotta I would help produce these tracks for the rerelease of Take 3's album. And I will still help you finish your debut album if you want me to. Anything that is work related, I am willing to help you with because you're a gifted artist with undeniable talent. But as far as personal interactions go... yes, we're done".

Alex could feel the tears welling up inside her. She bit her lip and slapped Zeke's hand away. To keep the tears from falling, she reverted back to being angry. "So, let me get this straight. I muster up all my courage to be open and honest like you asked; and because you didn't like what I had to say, you throw a temper tantrum and force a fucking ultimatum on me?! We can only be friends if I keep letting you stick your dick inside me"?!

"If this isn't the damn kettle calling the pot black" Zeke sighed in exasperation. "Who's throwing the temper tantrum now? I didn't force shit on you. You explained your position, told me what you could live with, and I did the same in response. Don't get mad at me because you didn't get what you wanted. I didn't get what I wanted either and you don't see me blaming you or reducing what we have between us to just sex. That's a low fucking blow, Alex".

"Well, what else am I supposed to think? As soon as I told you I couldn't be with you, you decided to freeze me out. If it's not about the sex, then what is it"?

Zeke balled his fists together to keep from exploding. He knew Alex was smarter than this; her playing dumb to try and make him feel guilty was not cute. It was frustrating and disappointing. He took a deep breath to regain his composure. "First of all, you could be with me; you're just choosing not to out of fear and ambition. And deep down I know you know this, but I'll spell it out for you. I can't be your friend because I'm in love with you. Pretending to be your friend every day, when my feelings for you run so much deeper, would kill me slowly. So, it's best I just cut my losses and try to move on".

Backing up quickly, Alex looked like she had been shot out of a canon. "Zeke" her voice cracked.

The stunned look on her face ate at him. Zeke had had enough for one day. "You know what? This studio session is over. Let's reschedule for the same time tomorrow so we can both take some time to get our minds right. I'll see you later". Before Alex could respond, Zeke blew past her, leaving her open-mouthed and speechless, alone in the studio.


End file.
